twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 04:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonderful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm sexy and I know it. ;) And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it. TeamTaycob 04:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Congrats! Congratulations, you are now an admin! Please read this and to learn more about your new abilities, and feel free to ask me any questions that you have. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :May I add my congratulations to Pam's? MinorStoop 05:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Welcome to the admin family! You've earned it. Let me know if need any help with admin type stuff -- I mean really all I do is block people. :P LuckyTimothy 06:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Hail to the Chief-TT. :::Was going to refrain from giving you advice, so I'll point out (in case you didn't notice) that the system notifies when a message is left on an user's talk page but no longer notifies a comment. If it's important, put it in a message, not in a comment, but I guess you already knew that. :::I found useful to follow the wiki's logs - you can access them by reaching any users' contribution page and clicking on the appropriate hyperlink. It's near the top of the page: just below the user's banner and the four labels "Profile", "Talk page", "Blog" and "Contributions" there's the line: For "so-and-so" (talk, block log, logs). They give you a number of useful information - who earned blocks, for how long, and by whom; who deleted a page and when, user rights, and so on. :::MinorStoop 07:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, yep, logs are a kind of contributions. They add something more, tho'. :) MinorStoop 14:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was mostly kidding about just blocking people, lol. It's more rare than you think. And yeah, I didn't really do anything about the news section. :P ::: MS, gave some good places to follow like the logs. I usually look at new pages that have been created since I was last on and also if a page has been categorized as needing deletion. That's it, I won't inundate you with more links. LuckyTimothy 15:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, Tay! Congratulations! When saw you were an admin I almost screamed. I'm so happy for you. Be yourself because the original is better than the copy :) CarlaCullen Congratulation Congratulation, hope you will do a great job as an admin :) David Cullen 14:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Long-TT Chief-TT, just because I've given the other TT a nickname is no reason why you should use the same. Call her Nike's Girl as usual. :-P MinorStoop 14:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, Boss-TT! MinorStoop 15:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Banner. Was thinking that perhaps you may want to put up a banner on your page: . At the top, before the rest of your clutter. :) MinorStoop 15:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Baptism by deletion You willing to test your newborn powers and delete some categories to smithereens? You'll find them under the link provided by LT, if somebody doesn't beat you to the punch. MinorStoop 16:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Was also thinking that perhaps your talk page needs some archiving - am not completely sure, but it seems that it's enough to create a page named {C http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Archive_1, copy in there all the messages but the last four or five, and save the page. Then you should delete the archived messages from the talk page and add to it the following code: {C . Save the talk page. MinorStoop 17:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. You may want to ask LT to get over these instructions before doing anything, just to be sure. :) : So it won't let you create the page at all? When I create my page, funny I just did a second ago, I don't include the: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/ part of the link MS gave you. I just go from User talk:LuckyTimothy. I've never been an expert at this. I mostly just copied it the first time from somebody and then each subsequent time I do it I copy it again from the times I did it. LuckyTimothy 00:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, if you want I could try and make the page for you -- and at least see what you are talking about it not working. LuckyTimothy 00:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I've got absolutely no problem - double-checked as you can see. :::The link to the archive should be put at the top of the talk page, as you can see on Pam's page, LT's and mine. :::MinorStoop 00:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Archiving done Not sure the problem you were having, but it seemed to work fine. I left some of your stuff on the talk page like your intro and the when Pam made you an admin. There is a link to your archive in the top right corner. LuckyTimothy 00:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Lol, it is nice to not have to scroll as much. LuckyTimothy 00:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I think I am about to faint! *faints* Taylor is making me faint.How can someone be so damn sexy??I always find his pics on facebook and everytime I almost faint.Like these two pics TeamJakeward1402 05:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dee-izzle, Dee-lie, DEE!!!! You're right, we haven't had a good old chat in ages, and yes thousand years is a bad song, but it does feel like it's been that long ;) I could never fall of the face of the planet and leave my beloved wolf pack actors here :O Never!! Mutany, and yeah nothing much is up...apart from the sky and the roof and many birds...ect you get the point :) I had a Biology test today, and I still have a history essay to write :( But then on saturday I'm free all day and hoping to chat to people, it's been like an entire week since I've been on chat :) How'z it going with you?? :) ILSM 17:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Just so you know That's fine. LuckyTimothy 18:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Blog comments Ok I see now that your a admin which I guess you must think your better than people on here now. You want to comment on my post telling me something I didn't even start. Yet you did the same thing the other day on another page. Fr***in' lady... Am I to consider my bruises healed, my Chief? MinorStoop 09:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Since Jacob hugs are Long-TT's domain, you'll have to make do with a bear one from me. If one'ss allowed, that is. MinorStoop 14:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on getting "Admin Rights" Congrats Dee, for making admin. I am awarding you this because you will be an awesome admin. Plus I am proud of you. To me you have earn that spot, congrats again. {C Edward_Is_Better_23 :I'm glad I avoided the whole mess. MinorStoop 14:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it is, and I hope you good luck in the future. Edward_Is_Better_23 Breezing through... Chief, {C I just reconverted three top 10 lists left over from about a year ago, and the three old ones are ready to go. I was wondering if you could delete 'em for me. Thanks! MinorStoop 21:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki activity Don't worry - sometimes the activity does that. Don't know why; I think it nay be a kind of cleaning a stack or something like that. Pages are still there, of course, and this is the important thing. :) {C MinorStoop 21:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Allow the wikia system to be a bit more robust than that - it takes a lot more than an common user like you or me to ruin it. :) MinorStoop 21:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Will a bear hug help you to relax even further? :: :-P :: Thought that a gal that dances with wolves was perfectly capable to stand a bear hug. :) :: Boy, that movie is 22 years old... I am most definitely getting squeakin' old, to remember seeing it in the theathers. MinorStoop 22:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) OK. No bear hugs, then. Watch out for Long-TT's Jacob's ones, though. :) MinorStoop 22:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, this happens from time to time. I imagine it is a entire Wikia problem. LuckyTimothy 23:51, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not random, it happened because the recent changes page only shows a certain number of edits (50, 100, 250 or 500, depending on what default you have set) and some of your latest deletions counted as over 100 edits because over 100 comments were deleted (for example, the Pairings We Want But Probably Won't Happen list had 156). Those added up enough to be counted as the majority of the recent edits, so very few others are showing up right now. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No, it's not damage at all. It just clogged up the feed. Once some more edits push those ones down, things will be back to normal. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome message thank u very much for your warm welcome! smoothsister by the way you like glee? omg we have so much to talk about! smoothsister